


Shades of destiny

by song_of_sword



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Cursed (2020), Cursed (Netflix), Cursed (TV 2020), Cursed (TV)
Genre: AU, Adventures, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_sword/pseuds/song_of_sword
Summary: Сборник драбблов и мини, который планирует обновляться походу просмотра сериала.
Relationships: Lancelot/Nimue (Cursed), Nimonk (Cursed), Nimulot (Cursed), The Weeping Monk/Nimue
Kudos: 32





	1. Nimue

**Ад — пустое место.  
Все демоны здесь. **

_…это её вина, это всё её вина. Проклятое безрассудство и абсолютное отсутствие самоконтроля — вот, что привело к этому. Это из-за неё Алые паладины пришли так скоро к их деревне, из-за неё они нагрянули словно молния посреди беспечно-ясного неба, и это она виновна в том, что сегодня здесь останутся одни трупы да выжженная земля, покрытая тонким слоем серого пепла…_

Земля медленно окрашивается в алый цвет, жадно впитывая кровь невинно-убитых. Лесной воздух тяжелеет от резкого запаха железа. Пронзительные вопли рвут барабанные перепонки, предсмертные хрипы, от которых волоски на теле встают дыбом, раздаются повсюду. Рыцари в багряных плащах безжалостно перерезают глотки, не щадя ни детей, ни женщин. Они словно армия демонов, прорвавшихся сквозь все врата ада в этот мир. Ожившие призраки церковных книг с фанатично горящими глазами.

_…они выбрали её. Они предупредили о грядущей опасности, просили защитить, спасти, исполнить предначертанное судьбой. Но она сбежала как трусливая девчонка, бросила свой народ и обрекла их всех на гибель…_

Нимуэ мертвой хваткой вцепляется в шероховатую каменную стену позади неё, обламывая ногти, до крови раздирая кожу, лишь бы сдержать крупную дрожь, пронизывающую её насквозь. Оглушительный крик застывает в горле, едкий дым с каждым вздохом все больше раздирает легкие. Предательский голосок трусливо шепчет отвернуться, просит не смотреть, говорит тесно прижать к ушам ладони и до боли крепко зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть, не слышать, не знать.

_…защити их, спаси их, будь смелой, мы выбрали тебя. У тебя есть дар, есть силы, используй их во благо…_

Тайные шепчут ей эти слова раз за разом, стараясь пробудить в её сердце храбрость, но паника ледяным панцирем сковывает её тело, заставляя часто-часто вдыхать пропитанный дьявольским дымом воздух. И она бездействует, трусливо прячется в тени, спасая себя, игнорируя слова Тайных.

Лицо Нимуэ бледнеет от ужаса, полные губы подрагивают, а в горле встает ком. Она трясёт головой, пытаясь скинуть прóклятое оцепенение. Она не может больше дышать, страх тонкими иглами проник под кожу, липким потом пропитал одежду, кислым привкусом осел во рту. Ужас несётся по её венам, уничтожая жалкие остатки отваги.

Из своего убежища она видит, как нелюди в кроваво-красных плащах беспощадно словно скот вырезают её народ. Их лица искажают болезненно-острые гримасы наслаждения, а в глубине глаз пылает восторг истинных фанатиков. Нимуэ впервые видит тех, кто убивает ради удовольствия. Тех, кто с чистым восторгом перерезает сонную артерию, с радостным криком перерубает детей пополам и, смеясь, пускает стрелы в спину спасающимся бегством. Тех, кто с плотоядной гримасой облизывает пересохшие губы, когда кровь из жертв заливает их лица и руки.

Крики становятся практически невыносимыми, набатом отдаваясь в голове, когда резко наступает до боли оглушительная тишина. И мир как будто замирает в своей мучительно-острой агонии, на долю мгновения прекращая распадаться на пылающие фрагменты. Нимуэ видит, как из глубины леса появляется Он. Антрацитовая тень, явившаяся из Ада по её душу.

Он шагает вперед и пламя пылающих домов взметается выше, позволяя Нимуэ разглядеть ночной кошмар, преследующий её годами. Глубокий капюшон полностью скрывает его лицо, но лихорадочная дрожь, охватившая её тело, подсказывает, что Он смотрит прямо на неё. Что oн её _видит_.


	2. Strange dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard Shore «In Dreams»

Плачущему монаху снятся странные сны.   
Отец Карден назвал бы их дьявольскими видениями. В голове набатом отдаётся голос Алого паладина: «этот род (бесовский) изгоняется только молитвой и постом». Прошепчи сотни, тысячи песнопений, голодай и пусть кровь фейри льется рекой. И помни, что отец Карвер всегда рядом, всегда готов схватиться за потрепанную плеть-девятихвостку и рассечь новым десятком багровых полос старые шрамы. 

_Он снова преследует кого-то. Бежит так быстро, что в легких начинает разгораться обжигающее пламя, лишь чудом уклоняясь от веток, раз за разом возникающих на пути. Он ускоряется, чувствуя как сбивается дыхание, и как зверь внутри него неистовствует, предвкушая скорую победу. Инстинкт опытного охотника подсказывает ему, что жертва совсем близко.  
Впереди, в просветах между деревьями мелькает нечто небесно-голубое. И когда внезапно деревья расступаются, то он не успевает остановиться, падая в гущу душистых трав. Мышцы сводит чередой до боли сладких судорог, а лучи ослепительно-яркого солнца заставляют Монаха устало прикрыть глаза.   
Звонкий смех рассыпается тысячами колокольчиков по лугу, который кажется бескрайним словно Северное море. Приоткрыв глаза, Ланселот украдкой наблюдает за девушкой в платье цвета неба. Она кружится, запрокинув голову, позволяя по-летнему нежному ветру запутывать золотисто-каштановые пряди. Он не сразу осознаёт, что она такая же как и он, что они одной крови. Но в её сверкающих глазах, обращённых к нему, он не видит страха. А её полные губы не искажены гримасой ужаса, они растянуты в легкой лукавой улыбке. И улыбается она ему. _

В первый месяц он действительно, пробуждаясь, начинает шептать «Pater noster» раз за разом, снова и снова, пока привидевшиеся образы не гаснут в глубинах памяти. 

_– Кажется Пим вновь влюбилась. Ходит и целыми днями напролёт улыбается словно дурочка...А ещё иногда задумчиво смотрит вдаль и томно шепчет «Артур». Совсем сошла с ума от любви, представляешь? – девушка рядом закатывает глаза, всем своим видом выражая отношение к этим глупостям. Нож в её руках мелькает все быстрее, а горка древесной стружка рядом растёт все быстрее. Солнце несколько раз скроется за горизонтом,прежде чем тихий звон тетивы её нового лука разрежет лесную тишину._

_– Эй, Ланселот! – девушка, склонившись над ним, откладывает в строну свою работу и ощутимо толкает в плечо. – Может скажешь уже что-нибудь? Или тебя тоже охватило это весеннее помешательство?_

_Он не может вымолвить ни слова, потому что его сердце спотыкается каждый раз, когда золотистые лучи, скользя по её волосам, образуют сверкающую корону, достойную истинной Королевы._

_Она вновь улыбается ему. И его сердце, чёрное сердце убийцы и предателя своего народа на долю секунды замирает в груди, чтобы затем пуститься галопом. Время перестаёт существовать для них обоих, они оба тонут друг в друге, в глубине души уже зная, что смогут спастись лишь вместе._

_Он замечает прядку, выбившуюся из её причудливой прически. Мужчина, сам не понимая, что делает, протягивает подрагивающие, мозолистые пальцы к её лицу, бережно заправляя непослушную прядь ей за ухо. Девушка замирает, а затем легкий румянец расползается по её щекам. Ланселот ощущает, как уголки его губ ползут вверх, приподнимаясь в нелепой, почти мальчишеской улыбке._

Во второй месяц его спасает пост. Голод пожирает изнутри,не давая спать долгими беззвездными ночами, когда он снова идёт по следу очередной безликой жертвы. Голод глушит душевную боль, заменяя её физической. Видения о девушке с пронзительно-синими глазами и нежной улыбкой постепенно выцветают на полотне его воспоминаний. Монах молится о том, чтобы её образ стерся навсегда из его памяти, но в глубине души он знает, что её образ уже навсегда вырезан в его сердце. 

_Сумерки не спешно опускаются на деревню и повсюду начинают загораться десятки костров. Жители развешивают пышные цветочные гирлянды, разжигают огни, готовясь к одному из главных праздников года._

_Белтайн – ночь сверкающих огней._

_Вдалеке Ланселот слышит взволнованные голоса жителей. Сумеречную прохладу раз за разом нарушает оглушительно-громкий смех парней и тихое девичье хихиканье. Знание того, что это неправильно быть здесь и бездействовать терзает изнутри, отравляя внутренности. Монстр внутри заходится в бесконечной череде приступов ярости, желая вырваться наружу и окрасить клинки в рубиновый. Фейри рядом продолжают беззаботно веселиться, словно не замечая угрозы, затаившейся совсем близко. Монах знает, что обрекает свою душу на вечные страдания, когда бесшумно следует за толпой на поляну, откуда уже слышатся до боли в сердце знакомые песни._

_В центре уже установлен украшенный разноцветными лентами Майский Шест, а пламя костров огненными языками взвивается в усыпанное миллионами звёзд небо. Жители, с почтением склонив головы, один за другим подходят, чтобы сделать подношение, положив к подножию столба собранные цветы. Они, почти беззвучно шепчут свои молитвы, прежде чем присоединиться к остальным. Мужчина окидывает быстрым,но цепким взглядом опытного следопыта всех присутствующих, в тщетной попытке разглядеть знакомое голубое платье в толпе._

_Стоит ночи вступить в свои права, как звучный голос Верховной жрицы разносится по лугу, провозглашая начало праздника. Служители Темного, в плащах, словно сотканных из ночной мглы, затягивают пронзительно-печальную песнь. Юные девы в праздничных одеждах сходятся в центре,образуя неровный круг вокруг Майского Шеста. Высокие ноты свирелей разрезают тяжелый ночной воздух, и девушки начинают неспешный танец вокруг праздничного столба, начиная обряд, древний словно этот мир. И Монах наконец замечает ЕЁ._

_Мягкие, словно шёлк с Востока, каштановые волосы, ловящие отблески костров, развиваются на ветру. Её движения наполнены жизненной силой, вся она словно живое воплощение древней магии. Он замирает, не в силах оторвать от неё взгляда, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти каждое мгновение._

__

*** 

Она подбегает к нему, вся раскрасневшаяся от танцев, с венком из люпинов в растрёпанных волосами. Крепко хватает за руку, бормоча что-то о том, что он сегодня не будет стоять столбом в стороне, словно одинокий дуб посреди луга. Девушка тянет его к другим танцующим парам, не отпуская ни на мгновение, пока они не останавливаются лицом к лицу в самой гуще толпы. Ланселот несмело опускает ладони на её талию, бережно, почти невесомо касаясь ткани её платья дрожащими кончиками пальцев. Она ж с отчаянным безрассудством закидывает руки на его шею, то и дело норовя запустить тонкие пальцы ему в кудри. Она громко хохочет, когда он кружит её в танце, постепенно прижимая все ближе к себе. Её глаза пылают отголосками тысячи звёздных ночей.

– А в твоих – горят сотни сверкающих огней. – смеясь отвечает она, и Ланселот понимает, что только что произнес это вслух. Они оба замирают, не в силах оторвать взгляды друг от друга, не в силах прервать неловкое молчание, замершее между ними. Он медлит ещё одну бесконечно-долгую маленькую вечность, а затем его губы мягко накрывают её. 

Он просыпается весь в поту, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Мысли в голове путаются, но Монах знает, что образ девушки навсегда выжжен на сетчатке его глаз.   
По пепельному небу мягко скользят призраки первых бледно-розовых лучей зари, когда Монах плавно опускается в седло и крепко сжимает в подрагивающих руках поводья. 

_– Рождаемся на рассвете, чтобы уйти в сумерках..._ – шепчет мужчина, дотрагиваясь до искусанных губ, на которых все ещё горит призрачный поцелуй. В другом мире он и девушка в голубом платье могли бы быть вместе. Монах трогает вороного коня, и мысли о том, что в другой жизни он мог бы быть не палачом, а простым парнем из деревни фейри, следуют за ним по пятам.

*** 

В третий месяц его спина не расцветает запутанным узором багряно-алых полос, а потрепанная девятихвостка остаётся висеть у отца Кардена, безмолвное напоминание о грядущем наказании, прикреплённое к поясу Алого паладина. Ланселот говорит старику, что едет на охоту и в тот же день пускает коня галопом по извилистому тракту. Разгоряченная кровь фейри в его венах поёт ту самую древнюю песню, указывая верный путь.

Спустя день он наконец подъезжает к небольшой деревне, ничем не отличающейся от десятка других сожженых дотла им самим. Спешиваясь на ходу, он краем глаза замечает промелькнувший, до боли знакомый небесно-голубой. Ланселот поворачивает голову, скрытую глубоким капюшоном и встречается взглядом с Ней. С девушкой из собственных снов, в уголке губ которой ещё таится первый, никому не отданный поцелуй. 

– Это ты... – почти беззвучно шепчет она и сны становятся явью.


End file.
